Manufacturing prosthetic heart valves and other human prosthetic implant devices may require suturing, treatment, inspection, etc. of certain portions and/or components thereof. Accuracy and/or efficiency in execution of suturing operations or other operations for such devices can be important. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to reduce the possibility of operator strain that might arise under certain heart valve suturing operations or other operations.